


Chocolate biscuits

by yagalmeggo



Series: Kingsman Non Sexual Ageplay [1]
Category: Kingsm
Genre: Age Play, Gen, Little!Eggsy, Littles Are Known, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagalmeggo/pseuds/yagalmeggo
Summary: ficlet about Eggsy getting what he wants cos he's just too cute to resist





	Chocolate biscuits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bam4Me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/gifts).



“Daddy?” Harry looked up from his laptop to see Eggsy standing in front of him, thumb in mouth and holding a teddy by the foot. Harry had left him half an hour ago in the playroom with the instructions to ‘Play nicely while Daddy works’.

“Hmmm?” He smiled at his Little, taken aback with adoration of his favourite person. Eggsy still wore his pyjamas, toes wriggling in fluffy socks.   
He took his thumb away slightly to talk; “JB wants a chocolate biscuit”

The corner of Harry's quirked up. “Does he now? Dogs aren't allowed chocolate, my boy.”

Eggsy frowned in concentration and brought up his teddy to snuggle. “But JB said please? He was a very good boy.”   
Harry sighed, knowing he'd do anything to wipe that pout away.

“Tell you what, if you pick up your toys and put them away nicely, I'll see about getting a biscuit for you and JB to share. Sound good?” Eggsy almost slipped on the wood floor to rush into action.

“Thanks, Daddy!” He shouted over his shoulder as he ran to the playroom.


End file.
